In U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,486 compounds such as ##STR1## are taught to be useful as insecticides.
Numerous compounds have been disclosed within recent years which are active herbicides; the need still exists, however, for herbicides which are more active. The presence of undesired vegetation is very damaging to useful crops such as rice. In the current world situation, wherein food shortages are acute, it is most important not to lose a significant portion of a valuable crop such as wheat or rice. The presence of undesired vegetation results in the loss of a significant portion of such crops. Thus, the need exists for a particularly effective herbicide which will destroy as much of this unwanted vegetation as is possible without causing significant damage to the desired crops, e.g. wheat.
According to the instant invention, compounds have been discovered which are highly active herbicides and yet cause minimal damage to certain desired crops, e.g., wheat and rice.
It is understood that all of the compounds disclosed in the instant case are not novel; they are however, all active herbicides.